


Injustice 2: Epilogue

by Dorky_Knight



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_Knight/pseuds/Dorky_Knight
Summary: In the aftermath of Injustice 2 Wonder Woman is on the run, Bruce comforts Diana on her actions. Turning the cold-hearted Amazon Warrior very emotional.





	Injustice 2: Epilogue

In a cold dark and stormy night, beams of blue cut through the sky, quickly followed by flames. Batman on a roof watched with his binoculars, knowing full well what was going on. ”Batman, Blue Beetle reporting, Wonder Woman is heading your way, me and Firestorm will be falling back now.” 

”Good work, I'll take it from here,” Batman replied as he jumped off the building and dived head first to the ground. Batman shot his grappling gun at the building in front of him. The hook of the gun darts in front Wonder Woman, stopping her in midair. She turns to see where it came from only to be tackled and driven straight to the ground. 

Batman throws Wonder Woman onto the ground causing her to drop her sword and shield. She recovers and transitions into a defensive stance. It was obvious from her eyes that she was exhausted physically and emotionally. 

Wonder Woman grabs her fallen weapons and takes an offensive stance prepared to attack. Batman, however, stays neutral and turns to his left looking at something. ”Diana… Don't point your sword at me... Especially not here.” 

Diana turned to see what he was looking at, what she saw caused tears to form in her eyes and her stance to drop. It was a memorial for all of the fallen heroes. Statutes with the individual’s superhero name engraved into it. Rows of statutes surrounded them, the ones in front of them were those of Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Red Robin, and Shazam. 

Wonder Woman felt her cold exterior crack as she looked at Shazam’s statue. The statue captured Shazam’s signature goofy childlike smile. Martian Manhunter’s statue haunted her, reminding her of his last words. “You never trusted me. Two aliens and you always followed the one who looked like you.” 

The feeling of guilt and sadness started to suffocate her. Diana tried to repress those feelings trying to justify her actions, reminding herself this was all for Kal. 

Diana steeled herself as tears streamed down her face, returning to her offensive stance. “If you were expecting an apology, you’re not going to get it! I did what I had to do for the greater good!” 

Bruce turned his head to look at her. “Don’t tell me that. Tell them.” Bruce said as he pointed to the statues. “Tell them that their death was for the greater good. Tell them that you would trade years of trust and friendship for the “greater good”.” 

Diana looked at the statues again, she found herself unable to speak. Diana closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, suppressing her feelings but was failing. 

“Diana.” Diana paused anxious about what he was about to say. “Diana look at me.” Diana hesitantly opened her eyes and saw that Bruce had taken off his cowl.

“Stop trying to suppress it. Let it go. Stop trying to be the cold and heartless Amazon Warrior. Let out Diana, the Diana who lived the words peace and compassion. The Diana that delivered justice to a poacher that killed a tiger’s cubs. The Diana… who I loved.” 

With those last words, decades of repressed emotions collapsed her walls and overwhelmed her, causing her to fall to her knees. Bruce covered her with his cape and began to comfort her. Diana dropped her sword and shield, and hugged him, crying into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfiction. Please leave any constructive criticisms so that I may improve my writing. Again thank you.


End file.
